Shenzi's story
by Shining Armor
Summary: After Scar's death tthe hyenas go to Simba to apologize for Mufasa's death. But can the new king trust them? NOT SIMBAXSHENZI STORY!


SHENZI'S STORY

Shenzi Marie Predatora Veldetta Jacquelina Hyena smacked her lips in delight. She and her clan had just gotten rid of their vain boss, Scar.

Ever since Simba had returned as rightful king, Pride Rock was restored to a happy continuous harmony. But the new king was puzzled. Why had several lionesses reported seeing three hyenas to be apparently spying on Simba?

'Banzai, don't be so stupid _of course Simba_ will accept our apology, I think anyways!' Shenzi insisted pacing up and down the damp eerie elephant graveyard. 'Just think about it we helped kill the fellow who MURDERED Simba's father, right? So If we just apologize then Simba will like us! Anyway the sooner we apologize the sooner we can get out of this dump!'

'Oh I dunno shenz' how would the rest pf the pride react?' Banzai inquired getting tired of Shenzi's rambling it was all '_Simba this. Simba that!'_

'OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE! JUST SHUT UP! BANZAIi TOMMOROW WE WILL GO TO SIMBA AND TELL HIM THE WHOLE STORY _TRUTHFULLY_, ITS KIARA AND KOVU'S CUB PRESENTATION THEN SO WE CAN GO STRAIGHT AFTER THAT!' Shenzi screamed showering banzai with spit much to Ed's amusement who began laughing manically like a madman.

Rafiki gently took the tiny Cub from Kiara's grasp and slowly carried her to the edge of the rock. Hatima inherited father for her fur colour for it was reddish-brown but she had her mothers chocolate brown eyes.

Simba smiled out at his newborn grandchild who grinned an identical grin before Mufasa appeared in the clouds again bearing a third mirror image grin.

About halfway through the ceremony it began to thunder cutting the celebration short as everyone ran for cover but little Hatima somehow managed to get lost and was found by none other than the hyena trio.

As soon as Kovu realized that his daughter was missing he sent Zazu out to search from Ariel view for her…

Shortly after Zebu returned looking worried and rather flustered.

'Please Sire I have spotted the hyenas with our future queen spiraling around her. It looked as if they were going to eat her the way they did with scar!' The aging hornbill stuttered before promptly passing out.

'C'mon Banzai this is the time to put the past behind us, its now or never.' Shenzi told her friend who was eying up the young cub who was unconscious on the ground…

It was defiantly getting warmer, how she was going to carry the weak cub back to safety was beyond her. Slowly she picked up the infant and carried her back to safety. Only to arrive and find herself face to face with a growling Kiara who accused the hyena of killing her cub.

'Noooo not exactly before_ you _kill me please hear me out. Your cub is alive but only just. She's like a ghost trying to fight death we found her like this, and brought her back to you!' Shenzi explained quickly as a pack of lions surrounded her. She turned to Simba. 'Please your majesty believe me! Believe us all of us! We worked for your uncle scar but now we wished we hadn't it was all a mistake we prefer not to think about! _PLEASE! FORGIVE US FOR EVERYTHING!_' Shenzi sobbed throwing herself to Simba's feet.

The silence that followed was so intense that you could of heard a pin drop then suddenly without warning every lion, lioness ,cub and other animal began to break into talk some shouting to Simba 'Don't trust them!'

'QUIET! QUIET QUIET!' Simba roared. 'You three were as responsible of my fathers death as Scar was but that's in the past now, so I forgive you as long as you don't harm anyone in the kingdom intentionally…'

4 MONTHS LATER…

'Hallo Shenzi! Have a good nights sleep?' Hatima inquired winking.

'of course err why shouldn't I? Shenzi smiled 'Hang on a tick what you laughing at?' she asked in a suspicious tone.

SPLASH!

'Hey! What was that for?' She spluttered as freezing cold water hit her full in the face.

Looking over at the other side of the water hole she saw Simba and Banzai sniggering.

Ed was just laughing so much he had tears spurting down his face.

'Right you three are going DOWN!' Shenzi whooped splashing Banzai in the back. The male hyena wasn't expecting the sudden response and fell face first into the water soaking everyone within a five meter radius.

Soon everybody was engaged in the water fight unaware of the outsiders slowly closing in on them…

Ever since Kovu had become a pridelander Zira's hatred for Simba had again grown. (IF THAT WAS POSSIBLE)

She had a plan. She knew the hyenas were tempted to work for Scar so how hard could it be to get a bunch of idiots to obey her?

Harder than she expected actually…

'FORGET IT ZIRA!' Shenzi warned sternly 'Simba accepted our apology and we are not going to blow it for you. You believed everything scar said and we don't we ain't gonna waste Simba's time by treating him like dirt' She spat on the ground. 'SO GET OUT OF THE PRIDELANDS YOU WERE BANISHED AFTER SCAR'S RULE.'

That seemed to of done the trick. Simba who had obviously overheard the whole conversation leapt out from behind a sizzling rock and began to growl maliciously.

'SHENZI GO TO GET NALA AND THE OTHERS I AM GOING TO NEED ALL THE BACK UP I CAN GET.' Simba muttered in the hyena's ear who nodded and then , ran off to get help.

No sooner than you could of said " I have 45 pickled peppers and I take 32 to Piccadilly and trade them for 56 pickles.' The whole pride was stood around their king even little hatima came to help however she was pulled away by Banzai who told her 'No! Don't bother fighting I tell ya those lot are vicious you don't want to get into a fight with them! Fighting them is like a suicide mission. Besides we got front row seats so why complain?' Hatima looked around her.

'Wait a minute wheres uncle Ed?'

'Oh you know him he's probably laughing himself silly at a cloud or summat or other.'

'Good point. I just hope he isn't dead.'

Craning their necks to look down on the fight what had got pretty brutal they noticed it had come to a end.

Simba was stood glaring at Zira a trickle of blood running down his cheek like a tear he turned to the Out-Siders and said 'This is over no longer are you to come here I banished you. You will not return.'

The chief lioness smiled menacingly 'Oh no Simba this has barley even began.'…


End file.
